


We're pomegranate

by gold_pen_leaps



Series: 2018 One Word Symbrock Prompts [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_pen_leaps/pseuds/gold_pen_leaps
Summary: Eddie arrives at Dan and Anne's place with some happy news. If only he could manage to actually say the news.





	We're pomegranate

The first thing Anne asked when she opened the door was, “Are you drunk?”

“No...” Eddie said.

 **“We ran here as soon as we could,”** Venom said with Eddie’s mouth. **“We come bearing _good_ news.”**

“Anne, who is it?” they could hear Dan yelling from inside the apartment. 

Anne sighed and stepped back. “Well, you might as well come in. Did you have breakfast?”

Eddie grinned. “Yes?”

“But you wouldn’t mind more,” she inferred, and led them to the kitchen, where Dan was.

“Oh,” Dan said. He obviously hadn’t been expecting company.

“Nice pajamas!” Eddie gave him finger guns.

“...are you drunk?” Dan wondered. “Or...”

 **Why’s everyone asking us that?** “Yeah, can’t a guy ‘n his symby just be happy?”

Dan opened his mouth as if to say something.

“Why are you happy, Eddie?” Anne asked, before he could say anything.

“Right! We’re… prominent? Fuck.” He shook his head. “Uh… Provident? God damn it, why did we stay up watching so many YouTube videos last night? You know what I mean!”

They stared at him blankly.

“We’re… pomegranate.” Exasperated, Eddie patted his stomach and gave them a look.

Anne paused. “Pregnant?”

“Yes! YES! Thank you! I knew I was close, but it just wasn’t coming to me.” He chuckled. Venom purred happily, a bone-deep sense of joy welling up. “We’re _pregnant._ ”

Anne and Dan looked dumbstruck. Anne said, “You’re having a baby?”

“How’s that even...” Dan was murmuring. 

Anne waved away his words. “Never mind that! Congratulations, you two!”

Eddie beamed.

“Now,” Anne said, “You’re going to eat this cereal.”

Oh. They hadn’t noticed her putting milk and cereal into a bowl.

“They are?” Dan said.

Eddie started shoveling the largest spoonfuls he could into his mouth. Anne pushed him gently against his shoulder and made them sit down at the bar, next to Dan.

“When’s the last time you slept?” Anne asked.

Eddie paused. A black tendril with a mouth slithered out from under his sleeve and started chomping on clusters of oats.

Anne and Dan exchanged looks.

“We’ll lend you the couch once you’re done with breakfast,” Dan said. “And then, maybe we could start talking about, uh, the good news.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to find two prompts for this one!
> 
> prompt from Tumblr: miscommunication
> 
> https://corvidprompts.tumblr.com/post/183973836175/im-pomegranate-pregnant-yes-thank-you  
> https://corvidprompts.wordpress.com/2019/04/05/6628/
> 
> You should follow corvidprompts on Tumblr or Wordpress. There's always something fun.


End file.
